Conventionally, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-347227 (“the JP '227”) is known for the art of this field. The JP '227 discloses a vibrator that is utilized as a calling device, attached to a wireless communication terminal device such as a mobile phone. In such a vibrator, a vibrating element having a permanent magnet is accommodated in the interior of cylindrical body around which a coil is wound. The vibrating element moves reciprocatingly in the direction along the center axis of the cylindrical body and generates a vibration by hitting the striking point members arranged at both ends of the cylindrical body.
However, when the vibration generated with the vibrator of the JP '227 was utilized as a feedback for enhancing the operational feeling of a wireless communication terminal device, there have been instances where the operator had difficulty perceiving the vibration because of the high frequency of the vibration.
An aspect of the present invention is therefore to provide a vibration actuator with the ability to adjust the frequency of a vibration being generated to a frequency that is easily perceived by an operator.